


Ignis X Reader (Lemon) Tights

by Animekath



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Confessions, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gladio is a tease, Grinding, Jealousy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Swearing, Teasing, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Tights are Iggy's weaknessWill he control himself?





	Ignis X Reader (Lemon) Tights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> In a mood to do more FFXV smutty stuff and have a few ideas, soo here we go! This is just a teasing smut and I’ve been listening to Ken Ashcorp sooo I got this idea! I love tights!
> 
> So here you go guys! Sorry for spelling and grammar again!
> 
> Enjoy!

You gasped and panted, backing away from a Flaxfangs as the guys went past you to attack. You were doing a hunting mission since the five of you had spare time to kill but you also needed money, so this was the next best thing to do. These dogs were a pain and quick but easy to kill.

You grunted as you killed a Flaxfang but one came from behind and slashed your leg but only slightly, ripping your pants. “Damn it-!” They were your last pair! Prompto killed it for you and grinned slightly. “Thanks, dude..” You smiled as you were ready again.

The mission was completed and the five of you were going back to the car but you looked over your pants. “Its alright, we’ll get some later..” Gladio grunted, looking down at you. “Since we’re going back to Lestallum, my sister can let you borrow something..” He said, smiling down at you.

“Thanks, Gladio..That means a lot..” You said, returning the smile. “When I buy more, I need to get ten pairs..”

“That’s what I do..” Noct grumbled, since he knew Ignis buys all of his clothes.

~

You went back to Lestallum, going to Iris as the other four went to get their pay. Iris saw you like a big sister, which you thought was touching. It was also understandable since you were the only girl in the group, so she couldn’t really have girl talk with the other three and his brother.

“Thanks for helping me out, Iris..I just need to go to the other town to get the pair I usually get..” You said as you took off your pants, not minding being half naked in front of Iris.

“It’s no problem! You give me your clothes to wear when I slept over your house, so this is a thank you..!” She said as she searched her draws. “…Hmm…I sadly don’t have any pants on me..I got rid of all of them a year ago..”

When she said that, you blinked. “You don’t wear pants anymore?” You asked.

She shook her head. “No, I always wear skirts now…I don’t wear pants since they feel so cramped..”

“So…What do we do?” You asked.

She looked over you and a grin came to her face. Oh no..

~

The boys were coming back to the hotel where you were but Iris was outside, looking a bit giddy. “What’s up with you?” Gladio raised a brow, giving her a questioning look.

“Nothing..! Just wait until you see, _____..” She said, walking over to them, giggling softly. They boys looked confused from her being so happy. “I sadly didn’t have any pants, so..”

“Hey..” They all looked up and froze, seeing you at the door way. You were wearing black tights and a black skirt with dark blue stripes going down. They have never seen you wear a skirt before, so this was so unreal. You have always worn skinny jeans or black pants, which looked good on you and was great at making your ass look nice but this was different. They saw your legs, even though they were covered in tights, they can see every smooth line against it. The skirt was in the middle of your thighs which made you feel insecure. heck, if a skirt was at your ankles, you would still feel insecure. It just felt like your ass was shown to everyone around you and they were staring, even though they weren’t.

The boys looked so surprised as Iris was smiling brightly. She thought you looked great! Prompto thought you looked so cute as Noct just thought nothing of it, like everything else in his life. He thought it was good but didn’t care so much. Gladio was just grinning, having dirty thoughts about how your legs would look round his waist…Pretty great, he thought. Ignis was looking the same as ever but a small blush crept on his cheeks, thinking you looked exquisite and wondered what was under that skirt, which made him shake off the thought. It wasn’t gentlemen like.

You blushed, staring at them as you tugged at the end of your skirt. “S..Stop staring with your mouths open, pervs..” You grumbled.

“We’re not! You just look..Woah..!” Prompto said as he walked round you with a smile on his face. “I’ve never seen you in a skirt before…You didn’t wear one as a teenager when we met..”

“Because I hated showing my legs…” You grumbled. “Most of the girls had their skirts up to their ass at school and I wasn’t like that…Besides, pants are more comfortable..” You said, Looking up at his bright and cute face.

“I don’t care what you wear…As long as you’re not naked, right?” Noct shrugged as he walked past to book a room at the hotel for another night.

“You look great, _____…Can’t wait until you bend over..” Gladio grunted as he smirked at you, making you stare back.

Iris hits his arm and frowns. “So gross, Gladio..!” She said, making him laugh, since she looked embarrassed for you.

Ignis was more silent then anyone but walked up to you and smiled, his comment seeming like if was for you to only hear. “You look very elegant, _____..” He said before walking past you, his comment making you flustered and even flattered.

But you didn’t know that tights were his weakness.

~

Iris was joining one of your missions which you didn’t mind since she could take care of herself very well. But that meant someone had to sit on someones lap. Noct was going to drive and Prompto was going front with him, which meant you, Ignis, Gladio and Iris at the back. You were being polite and said she can have the seat since she was a guest, pretty much.

“You can sit on my lap anytime, _____..” Gladio said as he grinned at you with his arms crossed. He always teased you and nothing more but you couldn’t help but blush at times.

“You wish, big guy..” You said, grinning back with a slight stare on your face.

“She’ll never sit on your lap, Brother..” Iris grumbled as she pouted slightly. Still a child as ever…Well she was fifteen. She looked at Ignis and smiled. “Hey, Iggy! Can _____ sit on your lap for the trip?” She asked, hugging your arm.

Ignis blinked at the request but nods anyway. “Of course…I think she’ll be safer with me then Gladio..” He joked, making Gladio grumble in the car.

“Thanks for this, Iggy…Sorry to be a pain..” You said, rubbing the back of your neck. You felt like you might crush him or something.

“Not at all, _____…You’re never a bother..” He said, giving you a gentlemen smile. He was so sweet to you.

You all slipped in the car, Gladio and Iris being last since you had to slip on Ignis’s lap. Your legs rested on Iris, who didn’t mind at all. Your back was slightly rested against the window, so you look at the others. “Heh…Sorry If I’m heavy..” You said, slightly joking but also not. You felt like he was uncomfortable.

“Never, _____. You’re light as a feather..” Ignis replied, his hand on your lower back, so you wouldn’t be uncomfortable against the arm.

“Sweet as ever, Iggy..” You smiled and chuckled, relaxing a bit more when he said that.

Prompto took a picture of all of you at the back and chuckled. “You two look cute together like that..” He said to you and Ignis, making you softly blush. It happened all the time in this group. If you were ever sweet with any of them, the rest would say ‘Don’t you make a romantic couple’. It could be with Ignis, Prompto, Gladio or even Noct. Gladio would tease the crap out of Prompto and you since he knew the blonde would always be flushed about it. You felt sorry for the boy.

You didn’t mind much since it was understandable, you were the only girl in the group of five but you felt like one of the guys. Even at school, you didn’t hang out with a lot of girls. They were just slutty or you had nothing in common with them. You thought it was funny though because they got mad that you were close to the Prince and his friends, thinking you were sucking all of them off. Which was not true, they were just fun to hang around and they never treated you differently. You even gave attitude to Noct when you first met and he was pretty impressed that you didn’t give a shit that he was the Prince. Well…You and him were little shits back in the day.

You were in your own little world when you were thinking about the past, the trip started awhile ago. You blinked and looked at the others before at the view, smiling softly. Sadly there were speed bumps along the way, making everyone jump up slightly. “Drive slower, Noct..!” You said, looking over at him.

“You alright?” Ignis asked, looking up at you. You just sigh and nod in reply, realising his hand was on your thigh, holding you so you won’t move so much. His touch was so soft, it made your stomach tingle. Strange..

“Nnh!” You Jolted up from another bump, hearing Ignis take a sharp breath. “I swear to six, I should just drive..” You grumbled, Noct grumbling an apology. But as you got comfortable, you felt something poking you. You thought you accidentally sat on Ignis’s hand but when you looked down at him, his face was red as he looked out at the view. ‘Wait..’ You thought, your eyes looking a bit panicked and even embarrassed. He was…

“Let’s make a quick stop..” Noct said, parking up to the gas station. “I forgot to fuel up..” Gladio left the car, which made Iris scoot over and you sitting between her and Ignis. It didn’t last long since he quickly got out of the car as well and went inside to use the rest room.

“Is he okay?” Iris asked, seeing Ignis left quickly, making her worry.

But you knew what it was, making your lower body throb with excitement, which made you wonder if you were sick for wanting your best friend. “Yeah..I think it’s stomach pain..”

~

You arrived in a small town to rest for the night, which you didn’t mind, your body was sore. Half way through the ride, Ignis asked Iris to sit on your lap, which you didn’t mind. You couldn’t look at him, your face was mainly buried in Iris’s back as Noct drove, still flushed from what happened. Ignis was hard from you grinding on him in the car. Which you didn’t mean to do! But…Why were you having dirty thoughts? Is this what Gladio thinks when he says he’s thinking about you. You took it as a joke but it wasn’t…Pervert.

You sighed as you got out the car, looking at the view beside you. It was beautiful, since you could see lights from afar. “So nice..” You muttered, Iris going beside you.

“I’ll get the hotel booked for us..” Ignis said before walking off. Ignis hasn’t looked at you as well. He felt ashamed from what happened, since he couldn’t control himself. You were just so….Intoxicating. You were driving him crazy and nothing was between you two but them silly tights. He just wanted to rip them off and take you right then and there. You riding his cock, moaning his name, gasping for air as you cum-! “Nnh-!!” He growled and punched the wooden box beside him, making a hole. He had to control himself, he had to…He didn’t want to ruin your friendship with him but it was eating him up. He has liked you for so long and held it in but now, it was killing him. What if you reject his feelings or worse…You want to be with Gladio more. He was bigger, stronger and more handsome. He has heard the girls he has banged in the next room, knowing you will enjoy his pleasure more then his.

He sighs and slicked back his hair before walking to the hotel again. He needed a cold shower.

~

He felt refreshed and more open minded now, slipping on some new clothes, just a t-shirt and baggy pants. He dried his hair, not a fan of it being down to his face, like when he was younger. He got out of the bathroom as he saw all of you playing cards. You were beside Gladio who had his arm round your shoulders as he was giving you pointers on the game, making Ignis feel jealousy in his core but his face was the same as always. He was good at keeping his feelings secure…Sort of.

“Ha! I won!” Gladio said as he grinned before looking at you, your faces close to each other. “Do I get a kiss for that?” He asked, raising a brow.

You looked at him and gave a sweet smile. “Sure..” You said. He looked surprised from that but then smirked, before going to kiss you with his eyes closed. You grabbed Iris’s moogle toy and put it against your lips, making him kiss that instead of you. Iris and Prompto laughed as Noct just shook his head with a smile. “Nice try…Maybe next time, Gladio..” You purred out before getting up to get another drink, Gladio grumbling in his seat. You looked up at Ignis and gave him a nervous smile as you walked past him to go to the kitchen.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to talk about it sooner or later and he doesn’t want it to be later, since it’ll be more awkward. He walked into the kitchen after you and coughed softly, making you get his attention. “_____, I…I have to apologise about today..About my..Excitement in the car..” He said, seeing your face changed into a flushed one. “It wasn’t necessary. I should of controlled myself and I feel ashamed for ever making you uncomfortable…I’m sorry..” He said, lowering his head slightly, like a bow for your forgiveness.

“Ignis..” You muttered softly. You didn’t feel uncomfortable, you felt bad for doing that to him instead. “You don’t have to say sorry..I should be..” You said, tugging your skirt. “I was the one that started the problem, I should of let Iris sat on my lap to begin with. I’m sorry..” You said, your eyes softened. “I didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, so you don’t need to worry..” You said, giving him a smile to know it’s all okay.

He felt some weight off his shoulders from that but his feelings for you were still stuck in his throat. “….______, I..-”

“Group pic!” Prompto called out as he went into the kitchen, the others joining. “It’ll be a long time before we’re together like this with Iris..!” He said brightly. You and Ignis were taken by surprised when you got into the group. You just shrugged and gave him a smile, just going along with it. Gladio was at the back, Ignis, Noct and Prompto were in the middle with you and Iris at the front, making you kneel. Iris didn’t since she was small already. “Say cheese, guys!” He said, getting ready to take the picture. You were ready but felt Ignis’s hand on your waist, making your body tingle again, wanting his hands on you.

“Cheese!”

‘SNAP!’

~

It was getting late and you were going to go to your room. Iris was going to be in the same room as you but she was passed out on the couch. So cute. “I’m going to go now..See you guys…” You stopped when you saw everyone was asleep anyway. “Hmm…Kids..” You said as you smiled before leaving but someone took your hand. “Ignis? I thought you were asleep..?”

“Only just, ______..” He said, giving you a smile. “I’ll take you to your room..” He said. You were going to stop him but he already left with you. He still held your hand but you didn’t mind, it felt nice. Even through them gloves, you can feel his warmth. “I wanted to talk to you in private anyway..” He said softly, making you give a questioning look.

You lead him to your room and opened the door, walking inside. Ignis closed the door and locked it, not wanting any visitors to disturb you both. “What did you want to talk about, Iggy..?” You asked as you turned around, seeing he looked nervous but his eyes were darker then usual.

“..Us..” He muttered, walking over to you, now only one foot away. You stood there but your body shifted, smelling his cologne. “When we were in the car and you were sitting on my lap, I wasn’t excited from the friction..I was excited because ‘you’ were on my lap..” He muttered, looking like he was going to attack you. “I…I can’t stop thinking about you..For years, I have been longing for your touch, _____. Every time you hug me or even brush your hand against mine, I won’t stop thinking about it all day..” You were stunned in place from his words, having no idea to stop him or just take him.

You had no idea he felt this way, which made you feel slightly guilty for not realising it earlier. “You are divine in every way…You pushed me over the edge when you started wearing these…” He said, the back of his fingers glazed your thigh, which shot heat through your body. Stop it, Ignis…”I couldn’t stop looking at you in them tights..It drives me insane..” He breathed out in a shaken tone. “Nothing was between us when you sat on my lap but them tights…It got me excited..It wanted me to take you in front of everyone. Especially Gladio…I hate him flirting with you, it drives me crazy.. He grunted out in his deep tone, making you rub your legs together. “He does it because he knows I like you so much..He does it so I can punch him…He always wants to see me snap one day..” He muttered as he got closer, feeling how excited he was in his pants and his eyes full of lust.

“Ignis..” You breathed out, your breathing becoming deeper. “I…I really…Really want to talk about how I feel the same..” You muttered, gripping his jacket. “But right now..I don’t want to think…I..I Want you to fuck me, Ignis…Please, take me..” You said, sounding so desperate.

Ignis’s eyes dilated when you said that and he quickly pulled you close, giving you a deep kiss. You wrapped your arms round his neck and hummed, gripping his hair. You couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, making him groan in response. He felt like he was never going to let you go, which you happily didn’t mind. You wanted him now and no one else, just the two of you consuming each other. You grabbed his jacket and slide it off his shoulders, leaving it on the floor. The two of you kicked off your shoes to the side as you continue to kiss, his tongue soon slides into your mouth. His lips were soft and so kissable, that you could do this all day. He took off your black summer jacket and tossed it aside, his hands touching every part of your body.

You undid his shirt and slide off his shirt, before pushing him on the bed. “Ah..” He looked up at you, seeing you were sitting on his lap. You gave a slight smile as you took off your shirt, tossing it aside as well. “Fu..I’ve always wanted you like this…for so long..” He muttered, sliding his hands on your waist as your hands were on his chest. You rocked your hips, making him gasp softly. “Kitten..” He muttered, his eyes stared at you. It shot through you when he called you Kitten with his strong accent. You felt his hard on against your covered clit, making you hum, biting your lower lip. “You look like a goddess..Don’t tease me for long..” He grunted, bucking up into you, making you gasp. “Did you love it when you sat on my lap, Kitten? When my hips were thrusting up against your ass in the car..” He said as his body moved up, his hands unhooking your bra and tossed them aside.

“Yes..I loved it..” You muttered, his head going into your chest and sucked your nipple, looking hungry for your taste. You ran your fingers through his hair and moaned, leaving red marks on your nipple before going to the other. It stung slightly but it felt so good, making you soaked in your underwear.

You were about to get rid of your skirt but Ignis stopped you. “Mmm..Leave it on..And the tights..” He muttered, grabbing your tights between your legs and ripped them, showing your black underwear. “I’ll get you new ones..” He muttered before turning you, so you were on the bed. He took out his dagger and cut your underwear, sliding them off through the ripped hole he made before his dagger disappeared in his hand. “Kitten, you’re soaked for me..” He said, sliding his gloves off before slipping one single finger inside of you. “Ah..You’re twitching round my finger…You are such a dirty kitten..” He purred out, hearing you whimper for more, wanting his cock to destroy you. He grinned slightly when he saw your hips buck against his finger but then pulled out, only to replace it with his tongue. You moaned as you rested your head back, feeling his tongue licking your pussy and sucked your clit. Oh six, he was eating you out so well, It was making your mind go blank.

“I-Iggy, please..” You begged, your thighs slightly pressing against his head, your body curling with pleasure from just his mouth. “Don’t tease me..I need you..I want you..Ah..!” You gripped his head, your toes curling up on the bed. “I want to feel your cock pound into me..Make my fucking mind turn into mush..Until I think of nothing but you..Mmm…Iggyyy..” You whined, gripping his hair, which made him groan into your pussy. If he won’t stop, you’ll come soon. You would love to come on his mouth but right now, you just want to come on his throbbing cock. “Iggy, please..! Fuck me, fuck me..!” You begged, whining louder that maybe the people next door can hear you.

Ignis soon pulled his head away and groaned, taking in deep breaths as he cleaned his mouth from you. “I’m sorry, Kitten…You tasted so divine, that I was in my own little world..” He said, rubbing your cheek. “I would never torture you….Unless you’re being a bad..” He said, giving you a smirk, which was so fucking sexy that you dragged him down for a kiss. “Mmm..Let’s get started then, shall we?” He raised a brow, undoing his tight pants and slides them off with his boxers, his cock springing out. You swallowed hard as you looked at his all and glory, loving how he twitched and stood so proud. He went between your legs and grabbed your waist, rubbing up against you. “You better be ready, _____..” He muttered your name, before pushing the tip of his cock inside of you, teasing you as he moved slightly but didn’t go inside.

“Ignis…D-Don’t tease..I’ll go insane..” You whimpered, feeling tears coming out, since you couldn’t take this torture anymore. “I’m begging you…Fuck me..Fuck me into the mattress…Use me how ever you want..J-Just please don-Ahh!!!” You cried out when he suddenly thrusted his whole shaft inside of you, feeling so gleeful from his movements. “Iggy..!!” Your hand was slightly covering your mouth as you looked down at your hips, seeing Ignis thrusting inside of your wet pussy.

“Ah..Six…You feel so amazing..Your pussy fits me so well..You’re..ah..Clamping down so well..” He said, smiling down at you. “Relax more, kitten…So I can move my hips quicker..” He muttered, seeing his cock disappearing and reappearing inside you, moaning every time he thrusted in. You would moan, whimper and call out his name, which was driving him crazy. His hand gripped your hip as the other was gripping the bed, panting softly as he moved faster. He was looking over at your body, seeing you were so vulnerable to his power. Excitement shot through his body, his hips slapping against yours, your tits bouncing from every thrust. “Kitten…You’re mine..You’re finally mine to please and pleasure with..” He softly growled as he slapped against you, your eyes nearly rolling back to the back of your head. You felt nothing but pleasure, your mind just thinking about Ignis and his cock inside you. “My Kitten…Mine…Mine…Mine..!”

He gripped your legs and lifted them over your head, your thighs touching your breasts before he pounded into you. The only sounds bouncing off these walls was your moaning and his hips wetly slapping against yours. “Iggy! Iggy!!” You cried out, not caring what happens now, as long as he is taking you. “You’re hitting my end! I can feel every inch of you inside of my pussy! I want your cum!! Cum inside me!” You cried out, gripping the bed underneath you. You snapped, your mind turning into mush and just letting him take your pussy. You didn’t realised you have come and come again until it shot through your body like lightning now. “Fuck me! Fuck me, Iggy!!”

Ingis snapped as well, not caring if he hurt you or not, his fingers digging into your thighs, which will leave marks tomorrow. Your moans were driving him crazy and your pussy squeezing his throbbing cock, pretty much milking him. “Ah.._____…If you keep squeezing me, I’m going to cum…I’m going to cum inside your hot cunt..!” He grunted, his speed increasing if he could, hearing you scream to the heavens. You might pass out after this but you don’t even care at this moment. “I…I won’t last..Please, Kitten..Take me…Take my cum…Take every..Fucking drop..!” He growled as his stomach curled in pleasure.

“Iggy!! Please, please, please!!” You cried out as tears come down, rubbing your clit so you can hit your next climax quickly. “Fucking Six, I’m cumming!! Ignis!!” You bucked up and shook through your pleasure, your pussy squeezing him, which took him to his edge.

“_____..!!” He thrusted in deep and came, shooting his cum inside your pussy. You whined, feeling him fill you up, his hot cum finally inside you. “Nnnh…S-So much…I can’t hold it all in..” You muttered, panting deeply.

Ignis lets go of your legs, which were throbbing and rested his head on your chest. He panted, closing his eyes as his arms weakly going round your waist. “I..I’m awfully sorry…I went too rough at the end there without your consent..” He muttered against your chest.

You swallowed hard, rubbing his head softly. “Iggy..I wanted every part on what you gave me just now..” You muttered, smiling weakly. “If I didn’t want it..I would of stopped you…But oh fuck, Iggy…I loved every part of it..That was such an amazing orgasm..” You muttered, feeling him pull out and rest beside you, holding you again. “Mmm..Let’s do this again, please..? I just want you..”

Ignis smiled softly, playing with your hair. “And I want you..”

~

Iris hummed as she stretched out, waiting for you to come back to the car. “Hmm? Got new ones finally?” She said, seeing you had new black pants on. “Sad, really..I really liked your skirt..” She pouted.

You gave her a smile, putting your hands on her hips. “Well…Maybe I will more in the future..” You said, holding up a shopping bag, making Iris smile. The boys finally came back, getting the car ready. “Hello, Iggy..”

“Hello, Kitten..” He said, giving you a sweet smile, making your heartache. “What did you get yourself..?” He asked, seeing your bag.

“Well…I got new pants, Of course….And I little special something..” You purred out, showing him the black and white lingerie with stockings, making him blush and lowered your hand to cover it.

“Such a naughty kitty..” He said, giving you a slight grin, making you feel that excitement again. “When we’re free, I want you to wear that..” He said before pecking your lips and let you get in the car.

Gladio tapped his shoulder and grinned. “Glad to see you two are together. does that mean I can stop trying to get her now?” He asked.

“Indeed…She’s my kitten..” He said, looking over at him.

He chuckled. “Well, I changed my mind, Specs…I won’t stop..” He said, walking to the car. “Because I would love to hear her scream like she did last night but with me..”

That bastard…!

THE END! ;b

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I hope you leave a comment :3


End file.
